


Nothing You Confess

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickel's Story Time Series [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Curse Breaking, Cursed Castiel (Supernatural), Curses, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hunters & Hunting, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester, Mute Castiel (Supernatural), Mutual Pining, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pining, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, pray for sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Slowly, Cas opened his eyes and looked at Dean. "Dammit, Cas. I told you to not go dying me on again. Don't scare me like that." Dean hugged Cas tightly before helping him sit up. "Are you ok?"Cas nodded and attempted to speak. When no sound came out, he squinted and looked at Dean. He pointed at his lips and then his ears while trying to speak."Cas, are you saying something?" Dean leaned in close, getting his ear closer to Cas' mouth. "There's nothing come out." Surprise and fear flashed across Dean's face. "Cas, did that spell do something to your voice?"Cas' lips moved some more without sound before he resigned himself to the fact that he couldn't speak. He nodded at Dean.





	Nothing You Confess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mishalocked24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishalocked24/gifts).

> Story Time Numbah... _checks notes_ Eight! This time, it's actually a special one, brought to us by a twitter post by [Mishalocked24](https://twitter.com/Mishalocked24/status/1161647137970692096?s=20)!
> 
> *No-lines episode for Cas. Dean is focused on a book, looking for a spell to lift the curse*  
"I love you." Cas says for the first time, staring at his profile. "I always have. I always will." Dean turns a page. "I love you, Dean."  
Cas closes his eyes; Dean can't hear him.
> 
> Yes, this is based on all the Ruthie/Misha Instagram posts that Ruthie has kept us so well fed with!
> 
> xx
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

"Routine hunt my ass." Dean turned and looked at Sam. "You're losing your edge. Start giving the research to one of the younger hunters."

"I'm not wrong on what we're hunting, Dean. It's a witch. They're cursing people. You have the bullets, I have bullets. Cas can smite them. It'll be fine." Sam rolled his eyes as he followed closely behind his brother.

"What I don't get is why they went from small little things up to killing people. Just stick with the small shit, and it's fine." Dean edged to an open hallway and whipped around it, pointing his gun down it, finding it empty. "And why do they always come to warehouses? I mean, what happened to the days of using churches for irony, or just out of their own homes?"

"Can you two, please be quiet? Or do you want the witch to know we're here?" Cas brought up the rear, guarding the brothers as he had done for years.

"Cas, we're here because they know we're after them. A little noise ain't going to hurt anything."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You know, if you two want me to get my own motel room, I have no problem doing that when we're done here."

"What? Why?" Dean sputtered, "That's not necessary."

"If we don't chase them off ‘cause of our volume, we'll chase them off ‘cause of the tension between you two," Sam replied, giving his brother a knowing look. Dean shut his mouth and continued moving down the hall.

After checking a few more rooms, the trio came to another hallway, one blocked by several turned over tables, chairs, and bookcases.

"I believe we've found where the witch has hidden." Cas moved in front of Sam and Dean and shoved the doors open as hard as he could. They flung open wide, and the scream of a woman tied up on the floor caught their attention.

"It's a trap!"

A different voice started chanting in Latin behind them. "Ventis veni in Caspium mare profundens araxem separate de viribus suis amantes libera me." A cerulean light enveloped her hands before shooting towards Dean.

Unable to move, Dean stood in shock as Cas wrapped his arms around him, stepping between him and the bolt of power. He cried out as Cas crumpled to the ground, falling to his knees next to the angel while Sam took the shot downing the witch with one bullet.

"Cas? Cas!" Dean pulled Cas into his arms and gently slapped his face. "Buddy, come on. Talk to me. Open your eyes." Sam ran over to check on the pair but was waved to go check on the woman who was tied up. "Cas, please don't leave me hanging. Come on."

Slowly, Cas opened his eyes and looked at Dean. "Dammit, Cas. I told you to not go dying me on again. Don't scare me like that." Dean hugged Cas tightly before helping him sit up. "Are you ok?"

Cas nodded and attempted to speak. When no sound came out, he squinted and looked at Dean. He pointed at his lips and then his ears while trying to speak.

"Cas, are you saying something?" Dean leaned in close, getting his ear closer to Cas' mouth. "There's nothing come out." Surprise and fear flashed across Dean's face. "Cas, did that spell do something to your voice?"

Cas' lips moved some more without sound before he resigned himself to the fact that he couldn't speak. He nodded at Dean.

"Holy shit." Dean looked over to Sam's direction. "Sam! We got an issue. Like, we need to get home and fix this A.S.A.P. issue."

Sam finished freeing the other woman and checking on her to make sure that she was ok before heading over to Dean and Cas. "What's going on?" He looked at Cas. "You ok?"

"He's NOT ok! He can't talk! That damned witch took his voice!" Dean's voice betrayed his panic. "You shot her, shouldn't that break the damn curse? No witch, no curse?"

"Cas, you can't talk?" Sam tilted his head. "Say something."

Cas glared.

"Really, Sam?" Dean stood up and held his hand down to Cas. "Not funny. You two get to the Impala. We need to get back to this witch's place, grab their books, and get to work to figure out how to fix Cas."

"And what are you going to do?" Sam shot a bitchface at Dean.

"I'm going to do the dirty work in case we need her hair, fingernails or bones. I'll be there in a minute. Go." Dean ran his hand down his face before pointing to the exit.

After a few minutes, Dean came out and threw a bundle of unmentionable items into Baby's trunk. He hopped into the driver's seat and headed back towards the witch's house. "We run in, we grab anything remotely witch-like, and we run, got it?"

"Uh, yeah, Dean. This isn't our first time cleaning up after a hunt."

Cas tilted his head and looked back and forth between Sam and Dean. He tried to speak again, but let his head fall forward when sounds refused to come out again.

"Cas," Dean called for his attention and met his eyes in the rearview mirror. "We're gonna fix this. Ok?"

Cas gave his own version of a bitchface.

"You don't believe me?" Dean frowned, clearly offended.

Sam spoke up. "Wait. Cas, did you try healing yourself?"

Cas ran his hand down his face. _As if it were that obvious._ He ran his hand over his throat and chest before trying to speak. He shook his head. No such luck.

Dean pulled in front of the witch's house. "Time for a little B and E boys. Let's try and keep this under 10?"

Cas rolled his eyes and nodded.

"If I beat you out here, you have to eat a salad for dinner." Sam looked at Dean and smiled.

"Hell no." Dean bolted out of the car and started into the house.

Sam took the opportunity to walk with Cas. "Other than the no voice thing, are you feeling alright, Cas?"

Cas nodded.

"No weird feelings?"

Cas shook his head.

"You can text or write down things if you need to say something more than yes or no answers."

Cas shrugged and pointed to the door. Dean had left it wide open, and he could be heard rummaging through one thing or another.

"Yeah, we're not going to have ten minutes if he keeps that up."

Cas attempted to chuckle, but there was still no sound coming out. His brief moment of mirth disappeared.

The guys had grabbed all the books and magical items they could find, clearing out the witch's house in less than 15 minutes. Dean had barely beat Sam back to the car, allowing himself a small victory dance, before getting back in and driving them back to the motel to grab their gear.

On the way out of town, they chose to stop at a diner. They all piled into a booth and looked at their menus, Sam throwing his down first. "So, I was thinking. We should probably call in an expert."

Cas looked up from his menu and looked at Sam then looked to Dean.

"You just want a reason to call up Rowena." Dean didn't bother looking up from his menu.

"She's a witch. Cas was cursed by a witch. I think having a witch in our corner would help with the process."

"Just say you want a reason to have Rowena at the Bunker." Dean's eyes flicked up for a moment before looking back down at the food offerings.

"You think you can solve this without her, Dean?"

"I don't think we need her."

Cas' head shot back and forth between the two, before looking at Sam, his eyes pleading with the younger Winchester.

"Fine." Sam sighed. "It would be nice to see her again."

"Sure. Call her up." Dean folded the menu and winked at Cas. "You eatin', Cas?"

Cas stared at Dean, exasperated.

The rest of their meal was uneventful, and before long the trio was back on the road. Sam had grabbed one of the spell books and was reading it by penlight. Dean was singing along to Zepplin, belting out the words to Ramble On.

Cas sat peacefully in the back. He closed his eyes and meditated. He listened to Dean's voice, smiling as warmth filled his chest. These moments, while sounding and appearing chaotic to an outsider, brought the most calm and joy to Cas. His family was safe and mostly together. They would be back at the bunker soon, and per a quick phone call Sam had made, joined by Rowena.

"Hey, Buddy," Dean gently nudged him. "Sorry to break into your namaste, but we're back."

Cas nodded and slid out of the backseat.

They all quickly unpacked the Impala and moved the books to the library. After putting their own items away, they settled down in the library and started researching until Rowena could join them.

Sam picked one of the tables to set up at, a notepad and his laptop in front of him with several books. Cas sat across from Sam with his own notebook and spellbook to go through. Dean chose to sit next to Cas but dragged over a bigger chair that he could curl up in and stuck to strictly reading his book.

During a quiet spell of reading, Sam's hands fell to the table. "I can't do this. I need coffee. I'll be back." He turned to Dean. "Want me to bring the pot?"

Dean looked up briefly from the spellbook he was reading and nodded before diving back in.

"Ok, I'll be right back. One pot of coffee, three mugs." Sam nodded at Cas and exited the library.

Cas took the opportunity to lean back in his chair and stretch. He looked over at Dean, who was completely engrossed in his book. The view in front of him stopped him and captivated him.

"I love you," Cas said for the first time, staring at Dean's profile. "I always have. I always will." Dean turned a page. "I love you, Dean."

Cas closed his eyes; Dean couldn't hear him.

Before Sam could return, Cas quietly stood up and exited the library. If Dean noticed him leave, he didn't make any commotion about it.

He walked silently through the halls, stopping by Jack's room to check on the sleeping Nephilim.

Cas continued to the Garage and got into one of the spare cars. He needed to leave. He said the words that laid unspoken between him and Dean for years, but he didn't speak them. His cowardice was no better than Dean's.

He rested his head against the steering wheel. Cas wondered if he would have attempted saying those three words if he weren't cursed. He sat back up straight and took in a deep breath before starting the car and slowly driving it out of the garage. He needed to leave before he did anything else stupid, as Dean would call it.

"Dean, where'd Cas go?" Sam entered the library with the mugs and a coffee carafe.

Dean sat up and looked over to where Cas had been sitting. "Shit, I keep joking about getting him a bell. One of these days, I really am." He rolled his neck and shoulders. "Is there a note?"

"Let me check?" Sam picked up the notepad and then the spellbook. "Nope. Nothing. Did you say something stupid?"

"I didn't say anything! We were both sitting here reading!" Dean held his book up. "He didn't even make any noise to get my attention." He shrugged. "I can go check his room."

"I would. I got a text from Ro. She's inbound in like 30 minutes. If she needs him here to figure out how to fix him."

"What did you do to bribe her?" Dean stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing?"

"Right, And I'm Mother Theresa." Dean scratched his forehead. "Let me go see if I can find Cas. I'll be back around in a couple."

Dean headed to Cas' room and found it empty before heading to Jack's room. It was also missing a Seraph by the name of Castiel. "He wouldn't've." Dean walked to the garage and did a headcount of all the cars. There were three missing when only two should be checked out. "Well shit." Dean ran back to Library, catching Sam up with his findings.

"Cas is gone. He left the Bunker."

Sam picked up the book that Cas was looking at. "Maybe he found a solution?" He skimmed over the open page and the previous pages before it. "This is just a spell for tracking. This isn't an answer."

"Where'd he go?" Dean sat in the chair Cas had been using. "I know he's not helpless, but he can't talk. What if someone throws a million questions at him? What if someone tries to manipulate him? What if he needs to get a hold of us?"

"Lost your Angel, dearie?" Rowena stood in the walkway between the War Room and the Library. "He'll be easy enough to find once we figured out what happened." She crossed over to Dean and gently patted his shoulder before hugging Sam. "'Ello, Samuel. I'm glad ye called me."

Dean rolled his eyes before folding his arms on the table and resting his head. He silently prayed, hoping that Cas could hear him. _Cas, buddy. If you can hear me, I'm praying to you. I need you to come home. We don't know what happened, but please come back?_ He looked up, looking around the LIbrary, holding his breath so he could hear the sound of rushing wings.

When Cas didn't appear, Dean refocused his attention on Sam and Rowena. Sam had recapped what happened on the witch hunt, earning over the top praise from the petite witch in front of him.

"So, jus' to confirm." Rowena sat in Sam's chair. "The witch you defeated, she chanted in Latin, her hands were encased in blue, and it was a bolt at Dean that Castiel stepped in front of?"

"It looked very fluid, water-like, actually," Dean added. "I don't remember a lick of the words though, I was too focused on making sure Cas would wake up."

"It knocked him unconscious?" Rowena looked up at Sam. "Ye didnae say that."

"I wasn't sure, actually. Dean had me take care of the hostage." Sam shrugged. "I do remember a bit of the Latin though: 'suis amantes libera mea.' I think, if I translated it correctly, it's 'deliver their strength to me.'"

Rowena tapped her finger to her lips before standing up and heading over a shelf of spellbooks in the library.

"What are you looking for Ro?" Dean turned in the chair. "Sam can't decide on an organization system. He changes it once a week, I swear."

"I do not." Sam paused as though he were calculating. "Maybe like once every other month."

Dean shrugged. "Point still stands."

"Boys," Rowena warned, looking over her shoulder before turning back to the shelf. She grabbed a book and flipping to a page "What if, the spell she cast wasn't a traditional, known spell. What if she was trying to combine several spells at once."

"Isn't that what all magic is anyway? Piecing together what you have to make the spell that you need?" Sam reached up to grab a book Rowena pointed to.

"Aye, you have been listening." Rowena headed back to the table. "Say that this witch has been dabbling in making their own. You need to be confident in what you're doin'. It's not just this word plus this word equals results."

"So, because this spell wasn't fine-tuned, it would have done one thing to me, but something completely different to Cas, because he's an angel?" Dean asked.

"That's thinkin' with yer noggin." Rowena smiled. "Since we don't know the full spell, we don't know what was intended, except to take away yer strength. She could've meant to kill ye, or to sap you of yer physical strength, or to take away whatever yer actual greatest strength is."

"Cas is strong. Why would it take away his voice?" Sam asked.

"Because he was the Commander of a freaking Garrison, Sammy," Dean stated, as though it were obvious. "He's a leader. Words are his strength."

"Dean's got a point, Samuel. Castiel would rather talk his way out of things before resorting to violence."

Sam rolled his eyes. "How did the guy who's strength is words, end up with the guy who has it as his weakness?"

"Excuse me!?" Dean's head whipped to face Sam. "What was that?"

"Don't even pretend, Dean. Who freaked out when Cas lost his voice? Who field dressed a witch so we would have hair and nails in case it was needed to cure Cas? Who is the one who was praying to Cas just a few minutes ago?" Sam shot Dean a smug grin. "Oh yeah, I saw that. Dammit, Dean, we all have eyes! I've had them for the past 10 years."

Rowena covered her mouth as she coughed to hide a chuckle. "That may actually be our solution." Both Dean and Sam paused in their argument to look at her. "As cliché as it sounds, curses are often broken with love. What's the best way to show love?"

Sam's grin exploded into a full-blown smile. "True love's kiss? Please say it's true love's kiss." He bit his lip to keep from bursting into laughter.

"I'm so glad you find this amusing, Sam." Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, I do." Sam sat on the edge of the table next to the one they were working at. "Because, if you want Cas to speak again, you're going to try it."

Dean hung his head. "If it doesn't work?"

Rowena threw a pen at Sam. At that moment, Sam realized that Dean was scared. "What do you mean 'If it doesn't work?'"

"Don't both parties have to love each other for it to work?" Dean pushed himself out of Cas' chair. "I'm Cas' charge. That's it. That's all I'll ever be."

"Dearie, ye cannae be serious?" Rowena spoke up, leaning forward on the table. "You are so much more to Castiel than just a job."

Dean shrugged, closing himself off further "I don't even know where he is. He won't respond to my prayers."

"We could have Jack pray for him?" Sam suggested. "Or maybe I could?"

"That won't work." Dean shook his head.. "He's too smart for that."

"Witch." Rowena pointed to herself. "I can track you three, you know that, right? Your Enochian blocks you from Angels and Demons. I am a natural-born witch." Rowena stood up and walked to the War Room. "It works best if you have a hair, or a feather, or anything of his really?"

Dean jogged out of the War Room and came back a few minutes later. "This looks like they belong to him." He placed a few strands of hair into Rowena's hand.

"Should I ask?" Sam questioned.

"His pillow, Bitch."

"Sorry, Jerk."

"Boys!" Rowena huffed. She shook herself loose before placing the hairs on the table and reciting "Ostende mihi illum quem quaero." Rowena's eyes glowed bright violet as the map on the War Table started to swirl. The image was cloudy, but Dean instantly recognized it.

"I know where he is." Dean headed towards the Garage. "You two stay here. Call me if he comes back. Don't let him leave."

Dean made quick work of the drive to the Platte River. What usually should have been an hour and a half drive, he miraculously cut almost in half.

He and Cas had driven out here one day when he was under the influence of the Mark, trying to find ways to keep him calm and collected. It was beautiful and peaceful, and probably the last place Cas expected to be found.

Dean drove until he saw Cas' car and parked next to it, stepping out to follow the natural path down to the river's edge. The angel was sitting on the shore, his knees tucked up to his chest. Dean walked down as quietly as he could, careful to not disturb Cas.

Cas had heard the moment Dean pulled up with the Impala. It amused him that the human hunter thought he could sneak up on an angel. He allowed Dean his illusion, however and waited until Dean was standing next to him before looking up and acknowledging his presence.

"Why'd you run, Cas?" Dean sat down next to him, extending his feet out towards the water. "You left no note, nothing."

Cas shot a look, reminding Dean that he couldn't answer accurately.

"So, Twenty Questions with yes or no only questions?" Dean huffed out a laugh as he ran his hand down his face. "Are you mad?"

Cas looked at the water and thought for a moment. He shook his head no and looked back at Dean.

"Ok, not mad. I'm actually really happy to hear that one."

Cas cocked his head in confusion.

"I thought you might be mad at me, or that you might hold me responsible for this."

Cas shook his head quickly, moving to his knees and crossing his hands to indicate no.

"I hear you crystal clear, Cas. You don't blame me." Dean took hold of Cas' hands to stop them from moving. "Did you leave because you thought we wouldn't find a solution?"

Cas hung his head guiltily and nodded.

Dean hooked his finger under Cas' chin, lifting it up so they would be forced to make eye contact. "Is that the only reason you left?"

Cas closed his eyes and swallowed before shaking his head no.

Dean turned to face Cas and crossed his legs. "Cas, did something happen in the library, and I wasn't paying attention?"

Cas so desperately wanted to speak. His head bobbed in a figure-eight movement as he tried to determine if the correct answer was yes or no. He sat back on his feet and looked at Dean, before slowly nodding yes, settling on the affirmative for his response.

"You don't seem so certain of that yes." Dean turned Cas' hands over in his own, realizing he was still holding them. He ran his thumbs across Cas' knuckles. "I guess this counts. Is this ok?"

Cas watched as Dean softly caressed his hands, his heart beating faster. He looked up at the question and nodded enthusiastically.

"That's good to know," Dean smirked. "Cas, were you trying to say something to me?"

An indiscernible look crossed Cas' face before he sharply nodded twice, then shook his head.

"You know that makes no sense, Cas." Dean thought for a second. "Wait. Were you saying something out loud that you want me to know, but are afraid to tell me? You used this whole 'Little Mermaid Curse' to test it out?"

Cas paled, causing the proverbial light bulb to glow brighter over Dean's head.

"Cas, if I correctly guess what you were trying to say, will you tell me the truth and tell me that I'm right?"

The angel looked as though he wanted to be anywhere but there at that given moment.

"Fine. One last question." Dean paused, taking several deep breaths to build up his confidence. "Cas, can I kiss you?"

Cas tilted his head in confusion but nodded.

Dean didn't wait another moment. He gently cupped Cas' face, pulling him for a tender kiss that he poured all of the love he had for his angel into. He ran his fingers through Cas' soft locks, entangling them and holding them together. When they finally separated for air, their foreheads resting together, Dean whispered slowly. "I don't know if that'll work, Cas. But I swear, I hope it does. I love you. I always have, and I always will. I love you."

Cas' breath hitched as he heard the words he had tried to speak earlier almost verbatim from Dean's mouth. He opened his mouth to speak, afraid that no words would come out. "And I love you, Dean. I always have, and I always will." He looked up, surprised as he heard the sound escape from his lips.

"She was right." Dean leaned in and stole another kiss. "Holy shit, Rowena was right." He pounced on Cas and deeply kissed him again.

Cas chuckled, the sound music to Dean's ears. "Rowena figured it out?"

"She said that love would break the curse. " Dean sat up and pulled Cas with him. He found that he was straddling Cas' lap but really didn't care. "Technically Sam said it would be 'True Love's Kiss.'"

"Who would have thought that the Winchesters and Rowena were a bunch of romantics at heart?"

"Didn't know it would feel this good." Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' neck and kissed him again, their tongues exploring the other's mouth.

Cas' hands traveled down Dean's back and along his sides before resting on his hips, gently squeezing them. He slowly rocked Dean against himself before pulling out of the kiss. "I'm sorry, I didn't ask, and we're out here in the open."

"It's ok, Cas." Dean rested his head in the crook of Cas' neck. "Let's get back to the bunker. I'm sure they're worried, and if we're going to do this? I want to do it properly." Cas helped gently push Dean up to a standing position. In return, Dean held his hand down and help Cas up to his feet.

Their drives back to the bunker had been entirely uneventful, if not quick. Cas and Dean checked in with Sam and Rowena - who were awfully close together on the sofa looking at a tome - to show that her idea had worked.

"Am I free?" Sam asked. "Does this mean no more..." He gestured vaguely with his hand. "Whatever that was?"

Dean flipped Sam off and took Cas by the hand back to his room.

The moment after the door closed behind him and he locked it, Dean crossed over to Cas and kissed him again. His arms rested on Cas' shoulders, while his thumb gently played and rubbed at the nape of Cas' neck. "I'm sorry. Now that I know that I can have you, that I can touch you? I don't want to let go."

Cas smiled and dropped his gaze to the floor. "Do I need to apologize, since I want the same thing, and more?"

"Know what you're doing Cas?"

"I've seen videos. And I was human for a while." Cas blushed. "But I would prefer your guidance to make sure you enjoy it."

"Hey, it's not just what I enjoy." Dean ran his hands under Cas trenchcoat, pushing it off his shoulders. "I need you to enjoy it also."

Cas shook off the coat the rest of the way and tossed it onto a nearby chair. "What did you have in mind?"

"First, you lose the holy tax accountant gear." Cas snapped his fingers, and both he and Dean were naked. Dean laughed before continuing. "Not what I had in mind unless you're getting impatient?"

"I have waited ten years for this. I don't want to wait longer" Cas pressed his lips against Dean's before pulling away. He kissed down Dean's jawline before moving down Dean's neck and onto his chest.

"Where do you think you're going, Cas?"

Cas didn't respond verbally, but instead licked and kissed his way down Dean's chest and stomach, pulling moans and whimpers from hunter's throat.

"Castiel, I thought you said you would need my guidance?"

"Perhaps." Cas moved to his knees and looked up at Dean. "If I'm doing something you don't enjoy." He licked his lips before licking a stripe from the base of Dean's cock to the tip before wrapping his mouth around the head, causing Dean to shudder and grab on to Cas for balance.

"That's not fair."

Cas hummed in response, looking up at Dean. He kept one hand wrapped around Dean's cock, stroking it, as he focused on the rest with his tongue and lips.

Dean rested a hand on Cas' shoulder, the other tangled up in the dark brown locks, gently tugging and encouraging the movements of his lover.

Cas kept moving, kept teasing, kept Dean on the edge of bliss. Before it became too much, Dean pulled away. Cas looked up in confusion, licking his lips to keep them moist.

"Cas, Angel, I want more than just your mouth, as amazing that was." Dean pulled Cas to his feet and lead him to the bed. He pulled a bottle of lube out of the nightstand and set it on top before laying back on the bed. "Crawl up between my legs?"

Cas obliged and his hand was taken by Dean who had grabbed the bottle of lube from the table. He helped Cas wrap his hand around himself and start to stroke himself. "That's it." Dean lost the ability to breathe as he watched Cas jerk off over top of him. "Damn, you're beautiful, Cas."

"You're beautiful too, Dean." He leaned down and kissed Dean, his breath catching as their cocks brushed against each other.

"You like that?" Dean pressed their two cocks together and wrapped his hand around them. "You like how they feel when they rub up together?"

Cas closed his eyes, his head falling back as he started to thrust into Dean's hand.

"Look at you, Cas. such a fast learner." Dean raised his hips to match Cas' thrusts, his hand stroking their cocks in tandem. "Does this feel good for you, Angel?"

Cas nodded, before remembering he should use the words that he had taken for granted not that long ago. "It feels so good, Dean. This feels so good being with you."

Dean reached up with his free hand to take Cas' hand into his, They continued to move in rhythm together, their thrusts pushing each other closer to release. Dean's hit first, the pleasurable assault from Cas' tongue having already put him at the edge. Cas, seeing and feeling Dean's release, came just a couple thrusts later, barely able to stay up with Dean's support. He slowly laid down on top of his human, a quick snap to whisk away all the sweat and sticky mess.

After taking a moment to catch their breaths, Cas climbed up next to Dean and laid next to him on the bed. Dean rolled over, resting his head under Cas' chin. "You know, we're never going to hear the end of this, Angel."

"The end of what?" Cas kissed the top of Dean's head. "That we slept together?"

"No, that we figured out our feelings for each other because of a curse." Dean yawned before continuing, "I'm sure Sam's already texting everyone and their brother."

"Are you ashamed?" Cas looked down. "Would you rather be quiet about us?

"Nope." Dean pushed himself up and stole another kiss from Cas. "I've finally found happiness, and I don't want to let it go.

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
